


Save the Last Dance For Me [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Competence Kink, Competition, Crack Treated Seriously, Dancing, Dancing with the stars - Freeform, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jealousy, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Polyamory, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: The New Republic has been after Luke, Leia, and Han to commit to doing some PR work. Their ideas have ranged from bad to worse. When they come to Leia with the notion of one of the trio starring on a holonet competition show, the last thing she and Han expect is for Luke to volunteer to go onDancing Across the Galaxy.And nobody expected him to actually try andwin.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	Save the Last Dance For Me [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Save the Last Dance For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453075) by [culturevulture73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/culturevulture73/pseuds/culturevulture73), [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane). 



> **Total Length** : 3:42:13  
>  **Music** : _Imperial March (from Star Wars)_ by Dj Ice & _Dancing with the Stars Intro_  
>  **Cover Art** : [Opalsong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

Zip File | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Series Zip | 3:42:13 |  [Zip File](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/StarWars/Save%20the%20Last%20Dance%20For%20Me.zip) (168 MB)  
  
Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 23:55 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Save%20the%20Last%20Dance%20For%20Me%20Chapter%201.mp3) (16.8 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 29:49 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Save%20the%20Last%20Dance%20For%20Me%20Chapter%202.mp3) (20.8 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 32:21 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Save%20the%20Last%20Dance%20For%20Me%20Chapter%203.mp3) (22.5 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 32:56 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Save%20the%20Last%20Dance%20For%20Me%20Chapter%204.mp3) (22.9 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 44:16 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Save%20the%20Last%20Dance%20For%20Me%20Chapter%205.mp3) (30.7 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 58:56 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Save%20the%20Last%20Dance%20For%20Me%20Chapter%206.mp3) (40.8 MB) | 


End file.
